


Red means you're dead

by Loopyluu



Series: Shells on a Beach Don't make a good Chatting Partners. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Implied Resurrection, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Philza's A+ parenting, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), its only implied though dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopyluu/pseuds/Loopyluu
Summary: Red is familiar to tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Shells on a Beach Don't make a good Chatting Partners. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Red means you're dead

Tommy is five when his Voices come.

He Tells his dad.

Phil just nods and ruffles his hair.

His Voices aren’t like Techno’s or Wilbur’s. They aren’t Violent or something obvious like his brothers.

They Stay that way for a while.

He Misses the Red of Techno’s Cape.  
Wilbur’s Voices aren’t the thing that drove him Mad, Tommy likes to believe.

Wilbur was the only one to believe he had voices.

He’s the only one to teach him about them.

About the Things, he likes to call shells.

Wilbur describes them as hollow things that can become real after time. If you don’t do the thing they require after a set time.

Tommy has a lot of them, he thinks. Their echoes always pounding the back of his head.

They look like fairies, he told Wilbur one day, back when the original L’manberg stood strong.

He Misses the red-brown of Wilbur’s Beanie.  
He Stares into Lava, and the Voices Scream.

Not for him to not go in, but to do a flip.

Those ones are louder than the quiet ones that try and help.

He Turns away from it.

He’s not going to listen to them anymore.

He Doesn’t miss the red of lava.  
He remembers following Eret to the final control room.

The Voices were never all mighty, and they believed she were an ally.

He’s got those fucking words in his head.

‘it was never meant to be.’

How many times has that been said?

He Doesn’t miss the red that stains the cracks in the Blackstone of that room.  
He Hates the egg.

It’s done terrible things.

He’s not dumb, he’s seen the vines in the crater.

He Curls up tighter.

He Doesn’t miss the red of the egg or its Vines.  
He Hates the smell of blood, Metallic and all too familiar.

He’s 16 and has been through two exiles, three wars at least and too many deaths to count anymore.

He’s Probably hyperventilating.

He wonders if he’ll die here. And be dead for real.

That familiar fucking voice laughs at him.

He must’ve said that out loud.

“shut up.” He tells the voices, the less echoey ones apologising.

The familiar one doesn’t though and Just keeps talking to him.

He’s tired.

“Maybe if I get out I should ask techno if there’s a way to remove one particular voice.” He asks no one but himself.

He will never Miss the Red of Blood.

~~Or the green of Dream.~~

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much lore for this au its unreal


End file.
